


The Erotic Misadventures of Miss Hermione Granger - Ch. 9 - The Magical Menage

by Rufus_Rodworthy



Series: The Erotic Misadventures of Miss Hermione Granger [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Butterbeer (Harry Potter), Doggy Style, F/M, Facials, First Time, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Large Cock, Multi, Spitroasting, Three Broomsticks, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:00:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25425778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rufus_Rodworthy/pseuds/Rufus_Rodworthy
Summary: With Viktor out of town for an entire week, Hermione grows increasingly horny. She heads down to the Three Broomsticks, and runs into Neville and Dean.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Neville Longbottom/Dean Thomas
Series: The Erotic Misadventures of Miss Hermione Granger [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836610
Kudos: 41





	The Erotic Misadventures of Miss Hermione Granger - Ch. 9 - The Magical Menage

Hermione hurried down the hallway, her knickers forgotten in Esme’s office, as she searched for the elusive Victor Krum. She had searched the school over, twice, in her efforts to find him, but the dratted man was nowhere to be found. Esme had left her in a state of need, and what she needed right now was a good rogering from the school’s quidditch coach.

She checked his office one last time, and upon finding it deserted yet again, finally gave up her search and headed back to her room. Once there she found a note, and a small silver object, on her dresser. The note was addressed with a single “H” on the outside. Opening it, she read:

_H –_

_My apologies, but I must be away to Durmstrang on rather short notice and will not be able to return for at least a week’s time. I hope this is not too inconvenient for you, or that perfect little ass of yours, which I shall dream about every night I am away._

_Try not to have too much fun while I am gone._

_P.S. I’ve left something for you. You are to wear it the entire time I am away. Unless, of course, you can find someone to take it out for you._

_V_

Hermione picked up the small object, which fit easily into the palm of her hand. It was silver, and shaped like a small apple, but it was quite smooth and pointed on the bottom. The stem was quite thin, and quickly blossomed out into a flat ledge, where a blue gem had been affixed for what Hermione could only guess was some kind of ornamentation. For the life of her, she couldn’t figure out what it was.

She re-read Victor’s note. _Find someone to take it out for you._ She pursed her lips as she thought through the problem. It was far too big to go in either of her ears, and far too small to be used on her pussy. It was so much smaller than Victor’s penis that she couldn’t see the point.

And then it hit her, like a ton of bricks, and she burst out laughing.

It was meant for her arse. Or, more specifically, her arsehole.

“You are a dirty, dirty man, Victor Krum,” she breathed to herself. He had mentioned to her in passing, the night before, how one day he was going to make her bite the pillow. She had been confused by what he meant, so he had been forced to explain it to her.

_Bite the pillow? Really. You bite the pillow because your pretty ass is up in the air, and your face is buried in the pillow,_ he had said, as she lay in the crook of his arm, exhausted from their vigorous, nightly romp. _And you bite the pillow because you must concentrate very hard on my cock as I, shall we say, gently place it in your perfect little backdoor._

She giggled at the remembrance of the euphemism he had used. Perfect little backdoor, indeed.

Hermione pursed her lips, intrigued by the idea of having to wear something like this all day, or even all week, if Victor was truly gone for a length of time. She glanced around her room, looking for something she might use as a lubricant. She spied some hand lotion and decided that might be good enough.

She greased up the business end of the plug, and bending over her settee, very gently worked it into her arse. She was slightly amazed at how much work it took, but it didn’t really hurt, just felt a little strange. Finally it popped in, which made her gasp.

She turned to look in the mirror, and saw the little blue gem perfectly reflected there, perched between her pale cheeks. Hermione was surprised at how aesthetically pleasing it was to her eye.

_Dirty, dirty man._

* * *

The Three Broomsticks was quite dead for a Saturday night. Hermione sat alone, in the back near the fire, stewing in quiet frustration.

It had been a long week, one of constant stress and very little relief. She had followed Victor’s instructions and had kept the plug inserted all week. Her little secret, that she didn’t even tell Esme about.

She had constantly squirmed in class as she sat on the little jewel. It had kept her attention focused away from her studies and lessons as her brain received constant pleasure signals from her arse. Every time she shifted, the plug moved slightly, which sent a minor shock to her clit, which in turn sent a minor shock to her nipples. She felt like they had been erect all week.

She had masturbated, of course. Victor hadn’t told her she wasn’t allowed, and had even hinted that she could play with others at Hogwarts while he was away. But that had just made it worse somehow, fingering herself to an orgasm every night, first in the tub, then in her bed. She tossed and turned, not getting good sleep, as the little plug kept reminding her of its presence, and what Victor presumably had in mind for her when he got back from his trip.

After a dull, dreary Saturday, she had decided she needed some cheering up, and went to do some shopping in Hogsmeade. Nothing caught her eye, but spending the evening in the noisy, crowded pub was sure to cheer her up.

Except that it was not crowded. Or noisy. And Madam Rosmerta was nowhere to be seen. The young man running the bar was her nephew, it seemed, but had no interest in conversation with Hermione. He brought her ordered drink and promptly left Hermione alone. She sipped the Butterbeer and glanced around the main room, surprised at how empty most of the tables seemed. Her plan for a festive evening had gone awry.

As the evening dragged on, new patrons came and went, and Hermione sat alone in the back of the room in a U-shaped booth meant for four or more. She spent quite a bit of time ruminating on all the recent changes in her life, especially now that Victor was around and quite keen to give her his lovely cock on a regular basis. A smile touched her lips as she thought about his perfect body, and how good he smelled. She hoped he would be back soon, for she found herself quite anxious to feel his embrace again.

In the middle of her third beer, the door opened, and in walked Neville and Dean, speaking in an animated fashion. They both walked to the bar and ordered something from the nephew, and once their drinks were in hand, turned to look for a place to sit. When Neville spied Hermione sitting alone, she waved, and beckoned them over.

“Hermione, what are you doing here by yourself?” Neville asked as he slid in to her left.

Dean slid in on her opposite side and echoed the same sentiment.

“Oh, just thought I would come out for some fun, but nobody seems to be around this evening. So, here I am,” she replied, indicating her drink and herself with a wave of her hand. She was dressed casually for her evening revels, in her favorite jeans and a tank top, covered by a hoodie.

“You didn’t know? Everyone is at the music festival,” Dean commented.

“What music festival?”

Neville almost choked on his beer. “What festival? The alternative rock festival down at Redding. Everyone has been talking about it for weeks.”

Dean nodded. “Most of the younger students went, too. Lots of bands, and Hogwarts students get in free. Didn’t you get your pass?”

Hermione vaguely remembered an envelope appearing under her door one night with a bright yellow ticket for something-or-other, but she hadn’t paid it much attention. She had been too busy figuring out how to get Victor to spend more time with her. And inside her.

She shifted in her seat, and the butt plug did its trick, reminding her very gently that it was there. She felt her nipples stiffen, and for just a moment she wished she wasn’t wearing the hoodie so both of the boys could see. She blushed at the thought.

“Oh, yeah, I remember now. I thought it seemed kind of lame.”

Neville chuckled. “You’re right, it is lame, most of the bands are second rate, at best.” He shot a quick grin at Dean. “That’s why we skipped it. But looking around here,” he continued, as he glanced around the sparsely populated bar, “it seems we made a bit of a miscalculation.”

“Me too,” Hermione agreed.

“So, what’s with the haircut?” Dean asked.

“Huh? What?”

“The haircut. And that outfit you had on at the party. And you mooning all over Victor Krum,” he added, smiling a bit over the rim of his mug.

Hermione blushed a bit but hoped the dim light of the bar wouldn’t reveal the color in her cheeks. She had wondered on more than one occasion if her peers were gossiping about her, and now she knew. They were talking, and they were wondering what had gotten into Hermione Granger.

_Victor Krum’s lovely cock,_ she thought.

“I just… wanted something different,” she finally answered, running a hand through her hair. “And as far as my party dress, that was borrowed from a friend.”

Neville and Dean exchanged a look. “Yeah,” Neville said, “but you wore it, and everyone is still talking about it. I mean, it didn’t leave much to the imagination.”

Hermione met Neville’s gaze, and found to her chagrin that he didn’t look away in embarrassment. He was no longer the shy, awkward youth she had met nearly a decade before. He was grinning at her, almost a leer, and she felt strangely titillated by it.

_Oh, that’s right, I know you’re secret, Neville,_ she remembered. And then she glanced at Dean, and down at his crotch, even though it was hidden by the table. _And I’ve had your cock in my mouth, good sir._ The memories of that day came back, and suddenly she was there, covered in sweat, her lips wrapped around Dean’s massive penis, her identity hidden by the wall of the shower.

She tried not to giggle as she remembered that day, but the beer was getting the better of her. _Oh god, I was such a mess._ The giggles turned into snorts, and then she started laughing.

Dean and Neville exchanged a glance, confusion evident on their faces. This just caused Hermione to laugh even harder.

“Oh, you should see the look on your faces,” she finally said once her giggling was under control.

“Well, something is clearly funny,” Neville said.

“Indeed,” Dean chimed in.

“I’m sorry,” Hermione said, still giggling a bit. “It’s a private joke.”

“At our expense?” Neville asked.

“No! No, not at you… more at me, than anything,” Hermione said, shifting in her seat. The butt plug gave her another twitch, and suddenly she felt hot. With a shrug she stripped off her hoodie, revealing her cute tank top and the perky tits they barely contained. She knew her nipples were protruding through the thin cloth but found she didn’t care. Fortunately, she didn’t have to make eye contact with either Dean or Neville, as both boys were busy ogling her bosom.

She discovered, to her disdain, that her mug was empty. She made a pouty face.

“My glass is dry,” she declared, giving them both meaningful looks.

“We’ll get you another!” they said, almost in unison, as both of the students slid out of the booth and hurried back to the bar.

_What are you doing, Hermione Granger?_ She asked herself, in the sternest voice she could muster.

_Oh, be quiet, you bossy bitch,_ came the reply. _Relax and have some fun._

 _Ok,_ the bitch voice replied in a rather meek whisper before fading away.

Hermione smiled. “That was easy,” she said aloud.

“What was easy?” Dean asked, as he slid back into the both, a full mug of Butterbeer in each hand. Neville slid back into the opposite, and both boys sat decidedly closer than they had previously. Their legs almost touched hers.

She shook her head. “Nothing. Nothing at all.” _Getting free drinks from two randy boys._ “So, what are you two up for this evening?”

“Up for?” Neville asked.

“You did come out, looking for a good time, yes?”

“Of course,” Dean replied.

“Well, what kind of good time? Getting drunk and passing out under a table?”

Neville blushed, for he had just done that the month before. Even Hermione had heard the story. “No, not that drunk, not ever again,” Neville replied. “It’s taken me a month just to get back to where I want to drink beer again. And I love beer!”

“Well, what about you, Dean?” she asked. “What are you looking for?”

“I don’t know,” he replied. “A fun time?”

“To meet girls, maybe?”

Neville gave her a sly grin. “Maybe.”

“Cute girls?” The butt plug twitched her again as she shifted.

Dean nodded. “Of course, cute girls.”

“Do you think I’m cute?” _Oh my god I can’t believe I just said that._ The bossy bitch voice threatened to return, but Hermione shooed her away, and took another drink.

“Well, sure, Hermione,” Neville replied. “Everyone thinks you’re cute.”

“But kind of a nerd, right?”

“Well, you love to study more than anyone we’ve ever met,” Dean replied.

“More than anyone we’ve ever heard off,” Neville chimed in.

“Yes, but we’re not studying now, are we?”

“No.”

“Nope.”

“Come sit closer,” she said, and patted the empty space on both sides of her. The boys exchanged a quick glance, then slid over, their legs touching hers.

Hermione reached down and placed a hand on each of their thighs. “That’s better, isn’t it?”

Both of the boys shifted uncomfortably as their penises sprang to life. Hermione almost started giggling again.

“But…what about Victor?” Dean asked. “Everyone knows you guys are an item.”

Hermione reached over and began stroking Dean’s cock through his jeans. She felt it continue to grow under her caress.

“So? He’s gone for the week, and it’s not like he’s my boyfriend…” She reached over with her other hand and began to stroke Neville’s cock through his pants. Soon both boys were squirming in the booth as their erections struggled to be free of the confining denim. One or two of the patrons were looking their way.

“Maybe we should, I don’t know… get a room?” Hermione suggested. _What are you doing?_ Her bossy voice had returned, in fully clarity.

_Having fun,_ she said. _Now get thee gone._

Neville slid out of the booth and went to have a quick word with the nephew. He soon returned holding a key with a “Room Number 12” tag dangling from the end.

“So, I’ve got a room…” he said.

“Let’s take our drinks,” Hermione suggested and slid out of the booth, her hoodie in one hand and her glass in the other. She walked behind Neville to the stairs, her nipples clearly on display through the snug tank top. Several of the patrons stared.

Soon they were in the room, and Hermione burst out laughing. “Did you see the looks on their faces?”

Dean and Neville stood rather still near the door, not sure what to say, both sharing a big, goofy grin. The room was warmly furnished, with a large, comfy bed, and an armoire of burnished dark wood. A stone fireplace in the corner contained a small, merry blaze. Hermione threw her jacket onto the single chair near the door, then drank the rest of her beer in one gulp before placing the empty glass down on the mantle.

She turned back and saw that Dean and Neville still hadn’t moved. She finally figured out that they weren’t sure what was coming next, but she knew. She knew as soon as she had touched their thighs.

Hermione kicked off her shoes, then undid her jeans and slid out of them, revealing the skimpy thong she was wearing. She walked over to where both of the boys stood and knelt down in front of them.

“So, are you going to get those big cocks out for me to suck, or do I have to do all the work?”

Like a flash both boys had there erections out and pointed at Hermione’s face. She started to giggle again, but quickly stopped herself by taking Neville’s massive penis in her mouth.

_I can’t ever tell him,_ she thought, as she greedily swallowed as much of his shaft as she could. She reached over with her other hand and started stroking Dean’s large, black shaft, giving him a wink as he made eye contact with her. He grinned back.

She took Neville’s cock out of her mouth and started stroking it. “You have a beautiful dick, Neville,” she said, and she meant it. She turned her head and took the head of Dean’s cock in her mouth, keeping eye contact with him as her pink lips slid up and down his black shaft.

She continued that way for some time, switching back and forth between the boys, sucking each in turn, her mouth making sloppy noises around their cocks as she grew more and more aroused. She stopped to take off her top, and both of the boys reached down to grope her small tits.

She finally stopped and stood up, still stroking their shafts. “To be honest,” she began, “I need your help.”

“Anything.”

“Anything at all.”

She pouted at them (she was getting good at pouty face, she decided), and said, “Victor made me wear something, and I need help taking it out.”

The boys exchanged a glance. “Take what out?” Neville finally asked.

“Here, let me show you,” she said, and turned around and took her thong off. She climbed up onto the bed on all fours, her arse pointed squarely at the boys. The jeweled end of the butt plug sparkled at them.

“See? I need you one of you to take it out, while the other fucks my mouth.” _HHmwer_

_Where did that last bit come from? s_ he asked herself.

Dean and Neville didn’t hesitate, and within moments both boys were nude on the bed with her. Dean assumed a position in front of Hermione’s mouth, while Neville began to slowly work the plug out of her arse.

Hermione was aroused, had been aroused all day and night, but now that she was finally getting attention from someone else, she found herself ready. Beyond ready. She had the two biggest cocks at Hogwarts at her disposal, and she was going to wear them out.

She took Dean’s cock back in her mouth and began sucking as Neville finally got the plug free. Hermione moaned at the sensation as the smooth metal slid out of her anus. Neville began stroking her ass and slipped a few fingers inside her bald pussy. Dean grabbed the back of her head and began thrusting his cock inside her mouth, forcing her to take a bit more than she was really capable of. Instead of gagging, she forced herself to accept it, and found she loved it.

Soon Neville’s hand was replaced with Neville’s cock, and she felt the large head begin to separate her folds and force its way into her slick pussy. Hermione grunted as his cock slid home, amazed at the girth. As he began steadily fucking her from behind, she felt the tingles of her first orgasm begin almost immediately.

She couldn’t keep sucking Dean as the waves began to wash over her. She thrust back at Neville, Dean’s cock falling from her mouth as she moaned loudly.

“Fuck me, oh god Neville, don’t stop fucking me,” she panted as she came, hard, her pussy clenching tight on Neville’s massive shaft. Dean shoved his erection back in her mouth as her orgasm crested, but she didn’t mind. Having two cocks at once was wonderful.

Hermione’s orgasms continued after that, creating almost one continuous orgasm as the boys kept switching positions. They kept her on her hands and knees for the most part, but sometimes let her lie down or ride them, but no matter the position, they kept her mouth and her pussy occupied.

Dean was the first to orgasm, his load shooting into her eager mouth while she rode Neville’s cock. She swallowed most of it, but some escaped down her chin. Neville flipped her over and began to powerfuck her, her ankles over his shoulders as he slammed his huge cock into her pussy over and over again. Soon he was ready, and pulled out and shot a steady, continuous load all over her tits and her face.  
Hermione writhed on the bed in pleasure, covered in cum. She took a moment to revel in the sensation, and then opened her eyes. Both of the boys were standing next to the bed staring at her, their semi-hard penises hanging between their legs, a shared look of awe on their faces as if they couldn’t believe what had just happened.

She smiled at them and leaned up on her elbows, glancing down at the glistening pearls of cum that painted her torso. “What are you standing there for?” she asked, as she felt Neville’s cum run down her neck. “Go get a towel and clean me up, boyos. Round two is about to start!”


End file.
